


Goliath Tarantula

by XxPorcelainKnightXx



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Biting, M/M, Needle play, Needles, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPorcelainKnightXx/pseuds/XxPorcelainKnightXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanitas was the only one to puncture into his skin, be it with needles or his own flesh; after all, if a bird offers itself to a starving spider in order to help, it’s bound to be eaten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goliath Tarantula

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Larkawolfgirl's Contrast on here. Give it a read!

…He was drunk. Vanitas watched him from across the couch, sipping on whatever disgusting concoction of cranberry juice and alcohol Ventus has decided to buy. He was wrapped up in four different blankets spacing out to some weird cartoon that was on the TV with the glass in his hands, completely empty. Vanitas got up from his half of the couch, approaching and hoovering over him. Ventus didn’t look away from the TV, his eyes glazed over.

Vanitas took the glass from him, setting it on the glass table next to him. “…You’re wasted.” He stated simply, his forehead resting against Ven’s. The act of him speaking got him to snap out of the zone he was in. He looked up at Vanitas, smiling as if he hadn’t realized he was there at all until just now. “Vaaann…” He slurred, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“…You’re really warm.” Vanitas stated plainly again, Ventus hummed in reply happily, nodding. “…You should go to bed.” Ventus hummed in agreement, but didn’t so much as move from the position he was in. Vanitas didn’t move either, letting him do as pleased for a moment.

…His breathing was very calm. Vanitas slipped his arms under Ventus, pulling him from his cocoon of blankets and carried him to their bedroom, putting him in the bed. He covered him up, brushing his bangs out of his face and kissed his forehead. He gently pried Ven’s arms off of him, who was more than a little reluctant to be separated from him. “…I’ll be back in a little bit, I’m just going to clean up.” Ventus let go.

Vanitas went back out into the living room to clean up a bit, not to say there was much to clean since Ventus kept up on all of the housework, eventually making his way to the kitchen. He paused and started at all of the alcohol on the counter, four bottles of different things he had bought, probably costing over one hundred dollars if he didn’t go _completely_ cheap. “…Holy shit, Ven…” He mumbled, putting it away. He let the brat go out and pick what he wanted _one_ time and this was what he bought… A ridiculous amount of alcohol. Honestly…

When he finished cleaning up, he went to the bedroom, shutting the door and crawling into bed with Ven. He didn’t cuddle up to him or hug him. He just got into bed and turned over and closed his eyes. …But even completely trashed and passed out so badly he was drooling, Ventus had turned over and wrapped his arms around his middle. Vanitas gently placed his fingers over Ven’s.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Kingdom Hearts・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

 “…Ven.” Vanitas called again, tugging at the covers. He groaned in reply, his head pounding. “…Get up.” He demanded, yanking on the blankets again. “…Noooo…” Ventus groaned in reply. “…Ven. I’m not playing. Get up or I will throw ice cold water on you- you know. The water you should have drank last night like I told you to.”

Ventus had the worst hang over. He was told to drink water- which he did, but he just drank more alcohol than water really. Vanitas had watched his water to alcohol intake, knowing damn well he’d have the worst hang over in the morning.

Vanitas paused, waiting until he had fallen back asleep before ripping the covers off of him, balling them up and throwing them in the closet. “I gotta go and I want to know you are at least out of bed and eating. Come on.”

Ven whined like a small child and wrapped his arms around Vanitas. “…Then just don’t go, problem solved…” He mumbled. “…Ven, this is not like when I was working at the mall or something. I get paid to shove needles in people- which I actually enjoy sometimes. Now come on- let go.”

…He didn’t move. “… _Ven_.” He hid his face in Vanitas’ side. He sighed heavily and picked him up, carrying him to the table and depositing him in the chair. “Here, you brat. Now eat, alright? I got fifteen minutes.” Vanitas sat next to Ven while he was dozing and attempting to put food in his mouth.

“…Don’t make me feed you.” His tone wasn’t harsh- if anything it was gentle. Ven rubbed his eyes and yawned, leaning against Vanitas. “…What are you tattooing today…?” He mumbled, Van running his fingers through his hair. “Some fat guy. He wants a bear but he keeps changing the design. And if I’m lucky drunk college kids later.” He said with a smirk. He really loved fucking up their tattoos and even more so when their requests were already messed up and he just had to follow through with it.

“…And…?” He asked with another yawn, Vanitas picking up the toast and offering it to Ven. He bit it, crumbs falling all over his shirt. “I also gotta finish that one tattoo and that hot blonde guy’s back- oh and he’s supposed to bring a friend for some piercings too apparently.” Ventus hummed, probably not actually listening to what was being said.

Vanitas didn’t mind. If anything, it was mostly just to wake him up. Besides, Ventus wasn’t the kind of person who he could describe something to and he’d understand- he typically had to see or do it for himself. That was the only reason Vanitas took pictures of his work- for Ven. He got so damn excited over it…

He rubbed small circles into Ven’s shoulder blade while feeding him toast until the remainder of his fifteen minutes were up. “…Gotta go- don’t argue, be good.” He said in one quick sentence, leaving Ven as he headed out the door. Ven stuck his tongue out at his receding back. No. He was going to be terrible, blah!

…So terrible he was going to eat and then go back to bed and he couldn’t be stopped. …Yeah right. He’d feel guilty. He’d also probably get yelled at if Vanitas called specifically to see if he was still awake later or if he forgot something and needed Ven to run it to him. He’d just think about how he could nap all day without ever actually doing it.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Kingdom Hearts・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

There was a loud slam of the door, making Ven jump. Uh oh… Something had happened. He quickly got up, abandoning whatever menial thing he was doing to go check on Vanitas. He wasn’t even completely in the house yet and he was practically tearing off his shirt. “Van?”

“This fucking asshole **_PUKED. On. Me_**.” Vanitas was really good about a lot of things that happened with his job. Getting puked on was probably the only exception. He hated it and would literally stop mid-tattooing if someone puked and wouldn’t go back into whatever room he had been working for a week.

The person who probably puked on him was lucky his disgust and urge to instantly get home and shower were distracting enough to keep Vanitas from losing his shit and punching him. In a sense, it was good for Vanitas in terms of keeping his job as well.

Ven mad a dash for the bathroom and turned the shower on as hot as it would go, Vanitas already in the bathroom and ripping his belt from around his waist. Ven wiggled out of his way, knowing Vanitas would lose his shit if he had to stay like that anymore. Instead, he grabbed his old shirt, took a picture of the design, then threw it away. Vanitas wouldn’t ever wear it again, even if he did wash it with blech until it dissolved all of the fabric.

Well… Nothing much else to do really. Vanitas would be in the shower in the scalding temperatures until the water was like ice shards on his skin. It was best to leave him alone when he was like this.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Kingdom Hearts・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Ven was watching more cartoons on the couch, this time without the alcohol. Vanitas had a towel around his waist and Ven wondered sometimes how he didn’t scrub hard enough to remove his tattoo sleeve. “…Better?” He asked, popping a pretzel in his mouth. “No. I should stab him.”

“…Isn’t that your job, though?” Ven reminded, Vanitas mushing his head downwards. “With a knife, not a needle.” He sat on the back of Ventus’ legs since he was laying on his stomach, leaning over and stealing some of his pretzels. He hoovered, Ventus noticed but pretended not to.

He ate the pretzels, then ran his fingers up his shirt and inspected his back. “…They healed really well. Almost looks like there was nothing ever there.” He leaned down and kissed his shoulder blades. Ventus stopped eating. “…They’re gone?” His voice quivered. Vanitas hesitated in his reply, taking a moment to study him.

“…You want more wings, Ventus?” He asked, running his fingers down his side and kissing his cheek. “…Yes.” The reply wasn’t instant, but it was quick- almost as if he choked on his own words in an attempt to get them out so quickly. “How much did you eat today?”

“Properly.” Was his reply, and it was apparently enough for Vanitas, who adjusted himself so he had Ventus’ legs between his own, running his fingers down his back as if inspecting the quality of a newly bought canvas, the spider and it’s web bending as his arm did. “…Regardless if there are reminders or not, you’ll still always be my baby bird, Ventus.” He teased, kissing the back of his neck.

“…I know…” He mumbled, almost as if reassuring himself if anything. “…Still, I’m not exactly in a position to complain- I’m terrible for enjoying it really- shoving needles through you.” His voice was deeper and Ven practically felt himself shudder. It was a ridiculously intimate thing between them- Vanitas giving Ventus “wings” with sterilized needles and feathers on their ends. To be honest, it always elicited a kind of orgasm from him and Vanitas couldn’t deny getting off on it as well.

He gently kissed his spine, pulling himself away and leaving the room. He came back with pants on and several needles just for Ven. The hub was devoid of a syringe, instead adorned in bird feathers they’d both had found from actual birds and kept. Ventus got up and followed Vanitas into their bedroom, his legs feeling weak.

Ventus had done this a multitude of times with Vanitas, but he never got over it. Vanitas also refused to do them too quickly in succession. The precious holes made in Ven had to heal before he’d do it again. Ventus laid down on his stomach, Vanitas wiping down his back with a sterile wipe he had opened. He leaned forward, kissing his skin and felt Ventus tense under his fingers.

He liked doing this… Everyone thought Ven was so wonderful and could never do anything terrible, but that in its own right was terrible. He was kind to every and anything, which in turn hurt him. People with Ventus’ kindness could so easily be taken advantage of. After all, _if a bird offers itself to a starving spider in order to help, it’s bound to be eaten._

Vanitas bit him as harshly as he could on his shoulder blade and Ventus gasped, clutching the sheets. He pulled away, licking his teeth and inspecting the mark. Not bad- he almost broke skin. He grabbed for the first feather, gently pressing the cold needle to his skin.

…This was better. Ven was scared- or rather had been. He had felt like he was losing everyone he cared about and was desperately looking for something to live for- …and was doing so terribly. Vanitas recognized scars like his, but the look in the kid’s eyes was what killed him. He had this kind of bittersweet smile. It was as such because it was so genuine, so gentle and warm… and yet it was damn obvious he was hurting.

…So he offered something else. Something safer- or at least as safe as damage to someone could be. He’d been with Ven for a long time… and he wanted him to know he wasn’t going to leave him. So he got ink to cover his scars, and worked on giving Ventus meaningful ones. He’d eat him whole, so they’d never be apart. Some part of Ven would always be a part of him.

The spider on his arm moved in a fluid motion long with his arm, Vanitas pressing the needle slowly into his skin. Ventus gasped, trying his best not to move his back or arms. When it was through his skin, it seemed to puff up, the needle being seen through his skin to a degree.

Vanitas kissed it, gently since moving it would be painful. He grabbed for a second… a third… Ven was gasping and curling his toes, Vanitas occasionally rocking his hips into his backside in a languid motion. Ventus reached back for Vanitas, his fingers shaking. Vanitas gently held his fingers, kissing them before pressing them between his teeth and making him gasp.

He let go of his fingers, pressing a fourth needle against and then in his skin, then a fifth. “…There. That side’s done.” He gently kissed the space where his skin puffed against the intrusions, Ventus letting out a gasp and a sigh that was nothing short of orgasmic. In reply, Vanitas gently pressed himself against Ven, but only briefly.

He cleaned his other shoulder blade, kissing it as he had done the first one, then bit him as hard as he could. Clenching this time was different. The needles were all the way in his shoulder, and yet he felt the feeling shoot down to his fingertips and practically circulate- that numb, twinge of pain. It was so dangerous… and he couldn’t help it.

He got anxious if he didn’t have some kind of proof he was Vanitas’ bird- that he was the one Vanitas chose. He didn’t like the idea of Vanitas being intimate like this with anyone else. It wasn’t the same as sex, and it wasn’t the same as getting a piercing for decoration or a tattoo. It was different… Sex could be done by anyone, and piercings as well as tattoos tended to stay. This… This was temporary, and yet a repeated choice. It was proof Vanitas kept choosing Ven and that Ventus kept choosing Van.

The needles were placed in his skin so that the feathers just brushed against or past his shoulders, getting closer to the inside of his body as they went down. He finished the right side, kissing it as well. “Ven…” He spoke his name and could practically see the start and finish of the shudder that wracked his body.

To be honest, Vanitas had some pretty dark thoughts while doing this to Ven… He’d even verbalized them sometimes. His current one was if he removed his arms, the same arms he was gently brushing his fingertips against, and shoved needles in whatever remained and gave his baby bird wings like that… and he could literally just eat his arms- use the bones as decorations after eating the marrow.

“… _Ven_.” He called again, his voice a bit more needy as he pressed against him. Ven gasped in reply and pressed back, gripping at pillows and feeling the pain shoot through his back. But birds were supposed to be light enough to fly, so he could remove some of his bones from his torso… he didn’t need those did he? Or his legs. He could remove his legs too…

“…Or remove your hip bones- but I’d miss those. I like grabbing at them…” Ventus gasped and melted, a quick sinking feeling in his heart down to his stomach- it was wonderful. He was talking out loud about his gross fantasies again. Ventus reached behind him with both arms for Vanitas, wanting more from him.

His arms wrapped around his neck and Vanitas pulled him up right, undoing Ven’s pants as well as his own. Ventus arched his back away from Vanitas, but it just allowed his hips to press closer. Vanitas bit at his shoulder, Ven gasping and moaning. “Or some organs… You can live with one lung and eat through a tube or something so you won’t need your stomach…”

“Vaaaannn…” Ventus groaned, gasping and feeling Vanitas press himself between his legs. There was no prep work done, so he was most likely just going to use his legs to get off. It would also be easier to clean this way as well. Vanitas liked up Ven’s shoulder blade at a few droplets of blood, making him shudder. These feelings… they were so intense. Vanitas grabbed at his legs, forcing them as clench-closed as he could make them, thrusting between them.

“Sing for me you obnoxious bird…” He grunted in his ear, Ven gasping and moaning in reply and still grabbing at his neck, his hair… all the while arching his back away from him. If anyone were to find out about this… They’d probably think Ven was disgusting or disturbed. It gave Vanitas a sense of pride to know he was the only one who got to not only see but do things like this to him. The only one to puncture into his skin, be it with needles or his own flesh; his relationship was so intimate with Ven it was literally painful.

Vanitas abandoned the act of forcing his legs together, Ven doing a good job all on his own and took to jacking him off- he practically came in an instant. He felt like he was high on drugs- normal birds must be jealous. Vanitas let him flop forward and gasp, using him to finish.

He pulled back and sighed, inspecting the mess of orgasm and blood that was currently Ven. He got up and grabbed his camera off of the dresser across the room. He took several pictures of his wings and the mess between his legs, but just the back.

He leaned down and kissed between his wings. “…Let’s get you cleaned up.” Ven grabbed for him again, shaking his head. “…Fine. Fifteen minutes.” He let his arm slip from Vanitas and flop onto the bed. Vanitas cleaned himself up, coming back and sitting on the edge of the bed with Ven, running his fingers through his hair.

His pupils were dilated and he was still gasping for air, even if it was more calmly. He stared at his back for a moment, gently pressing against the needles in his skin, Ven gasping in surprise. “…How do you feel?” He asked, leaning down and kissing his cheek. “…I got ate…” He mumbled. Vanitas snorted and pulled away, waiting out the remainder of the fifteen minutes.

“…Time to take them out Ven.” He sighed, but didn’t object. Vanitas left and came back with a clean washcloth and rubbing alcohol. He pressed his fingers against the needle, pulling it out slowly and listening to Ven gasp in shaky breaths. He took all of the needles out, putting pressure on the wounds for a moment before rubbing them down gently with the wash cloth and then applying some rubbing alcohol to it.

“Agh…!” Vanitas gently kissed at his back, his lips tasting bitter from the rubbing alcohol. “…Sorry, not sorry.” He did the same to the other side of his back, then cleaned between his legs. He then grabbed for his camera again, taking pictures of his back without the needles and feathers. “…Flightless bird.”

Ven relaxed against him, taking the camera from him and kissing his jaw. He skimmed through the pictures, the camera being full of nothing but pictures of Ven like this, all with dates. It was like a personal log for them. Vanitas never put the pictures on his computer, and never took pictures of anything else with that camera. Just Ven.

He let him sit there naked, probably still feeling the high from that since he was shaking as he looked through the photos. Vanitas ran his fingers through his hair, looking over his shoulders at the pictures with him. “…I really liked those feathers, even if they were fake.” Vanitas commented on a photo Ven was on. “…We should try to find some from real birds.” Vanitas hummed in agreement, gently rubbing the scars and new wounds on Ventus’ back.

**Author's Note:**

> lol I need jeezus.


End file.
